


Expecting

by Julia_Ai_Jamieson



Series: Bump & Baby [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Choosing names for the baby, Cravings, Fluff, Home birth planned, M/M, Nightmares, Omorashi (kind of), Oral Sex, Planning for the birth, Pregnancy, Smut, Viktor's Lesbian Moms are Jewish, a little bit of crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Ai_Jamieson/pseuds/Julia_Ai_Jamieson
Summary: A few short vignettes that occur during Viktor's pregnancy; mostly fluff, with a tiny bit of smut at the end.





	Expecting

Viktor beamed into the mirror as he admired his growing stomach. He was now 4 months pregnant and the baby had grown into a sizeable bulge in his abdomen. He’d tried wearing maternity clothes to work with the bump, but they brought on such strong dysphoria he didn’t feel like he could leave the house. Instead, he wore Yuuri’s clothes. He’s been so many different sizes that he had plenty of clothes that had room for the baby.  
Yuuri walked over, wrapping his arms around Viktor from behind, resting his hands on the bump. “Have you thought of any names yet?” Viktor asked.  
“Mm…I thought you wanted to name them.” Yuuri answered.  
“I know, but I’d really love to hear your ideas. I mean, the baby’s just as Japanese and they are Russian; they should have a name that reflects that.”  
“Yuri, then?”  
“No, we can’t. My Moms would panic.”  
“Why?”  
“In Judaism you can’t give the baby the same name as a living relative; it’s a curse.”  
“Sounds intense. Okay, let’s go look at some names online.” The two left the bathroom to sit in the living room while browsing names on their cell phones.  
“Hmm…I like the name Chikako.”  
“No way.”  
“Why?”  
“It sounds like Chihoko and you know how I feel about her.”  
“…Y’know what, I’m not even gonna say it.”  
“How about Aleksey? It’s a strong name.”  
“Yeah, that does have a nice ring to it. If it’s a boy that should be his first name, then.” Viktor smiled. “His middle name should be Daiki; the kanji can be read as ‘great and valuable’.”  
“That’s perfect, Yuuri! Aleksey Daiki; what a perfect name! Okay, since I picked out the first name if we have a boy, you pick out the first name if it’s a girl.”  
“Oh, jeez, are you sure?”  
“Japanese names are lovely, Yuuri. I’m sure you’ll find something perfect for her.” Yuuri smiled, scrolling through names, trying to find one that was just right.  
“Hanako or Aiko? I love both names, and I really can’t decide.”  
“Hm…What do they mean?”  
“Hanako means flower child, and Aiko means love child.” Viktor smiled.  
“Aiko. Our child would be a child of love.” Yuuri grinned.  
“That’s so cheesy yet adorable we have to go with it.”  
“Aiko it is. And her middle name could be…Agape.”  
“Aiko Agape, love child, selfless love. It’s beautiful.” Viktor smiled, rubbing his tummy affectionately. “I can’t wait to meet them.” Yuuri leaned over, pressing a few sweet kisses to the baby.  
“You’ll be the best dad to them.”  
“So will you.” Viktor and Yuuri’s fingers intertwined over Viktor’s slightly distended stomach. The two shared a warm, loving kiss.  
“Mm…hey, Yuuri, do we have any pickles left?” Yuuri chuckled.  
“I’ll have to check. Anything else you want?” Viktor thought for a moment  
“Bananas, and ice cream.” Yuuri nodded, helping his husband to his feet, leading him to the kitchen. Viktor sat down at the table while Yuuri looked through the fridge for the things Viktor craved.  
“We have chocolate and strawberry ice cream, what kind do you want?”  
“Both.” Yuuri smiled, scooping a bit of both into a bowl before adding half a banana and a few pickle slices.  
“Want anything else on top?”  
“Guacamole and chocolate syrup.” Yuuri added the additional toppings to the bowl before placing it in front of Viktor with a spoon. “Thank you, Yuuri!” Viktor said sweetly.  
That night, Yuuri woke up to the sound of Viktor sobbing and hyperventilating. He looked down and saw his husband clinging desperately to him. “Viten’ka? What’s wrong, love?” Yuuri asked.  
“I-I…the baby…NICU…my fault…” Viktor choked out between gasps for air, cluing Yuuri in that his husband had a nightmare.  
“It’s okay, my love, it was just a nightmare.” Yuuri whispered, petting Viktor’s hair, helping him ride out the panic attack. Viktor sobbed as the panic faded.  
“Y-Yuuri…what if that really happens? What if our baby is sick and ends up in the NICU because of me?”  
“It wouldn’t be your fault. You’ve been taking the doctor’s advice on what to stay away from, and you haven’t taken any sort of medication except the prenatal vitamins since your birthday. Even if the baby does turn out to be sick, it wouldn’t be because of you. You’re an amazing parent, Viten’ka. The baby will love you so, so much, just like I do, and the doctor said that the baby is healthy and doing very well. They’re going to be fine.” Viktor shakily sighed, nuzzling into Yuuri’s chest.  
“Thank you, Yuuri.”

“Hey, Yuuri?” Viktor said, now seven months along, as he looked up from his phone.  
“Yeah?” Yuuri asked, in the middle of setting up a crib for the baby.  
“I think I’d like to have a home birth. I keep having nightmares about giving birth in the hospital and at this point I don’t think I’ll be able to feel comfortable there.” Yuuri nodded.  
“It’s okay; no one’s saying you need to give birth in the hospital, and I’m fine with the idea of a home birth. It’s how my Mom had me and Mari, after all.” Viktor smiled, rubbing his sizable abdomen, beaming when the baby kicked. “Would you like to hire a midwife or a doula or anyone like that?” Viktor hummed thoughtfully.  
“Well, we still have a while to wait. Let’s keep it in mind.”  
“If you want, I could even call my Mom and ask her to help you. She delivered me and Mari just fine and I remember once when I was, like, 6 or 7 she helped a guest who went into labor unexpectedly.” Viktor nodded.  
“I’d love to have her here with us for the delivery. We could also call my Moms; they may not have had firsthand experience, but they were there for my aunt when she went into labor.” Yuuri smiled.  
“It’d be great to have them here. Having our families here will really help create a loving environment for our baby.” Makkachin trotted in from the bedroom where she was napping to sniff at the half-finished crib Yuuri was working on. “No, no, Makka; this isn’t for you.” Yuuri said, booping the poodle’s nose. The large dog then walked over to where Viktor was laid back on the couch, pushing back his shirt to lick at his distended abdomen. Viktor smiled, patting her head.  
“You’re going to be good girl and take care of our little gold, won’t you?” Makkachin barked softly, nuzzling Viktor’s bump.  
A little later, as they were getting ready to go out for dinner, Yuuri found Viktor with tears streaming from his eyes while watching a video on his phone. “Viten’ka? What’s wrong?” Yuuri asked, sitting down beside his heavily pregnant husband. Upon looking at the screen he saw a video of a baby giggling while getting kissed repeatedly by her father.  
“I-I just…I’m so happy; that could be us one day, Yuuri.” Viktor whispered happily. “Isn’t it great? That could be you with our baby.” Yuuri beamed.  
“Of course I’m happy; I’m overjoyed! And y’know what? You’re the one making all of this possible.” Yuuri rested his hands on the baby. “I’m so proud of you. You’re doing so well, and our baby’s going to be beautiful because of you.” Viktor smiled, turning to press a soft kiss to Yuuri’s lips. The kiss grew increasingly heated as Viktor began to slide over Yuuri’s lap, grinding his hips into his husband’s. “V-Viktor, we still have to go out to dinner.” Yuuri whispered.  
“We can do that another time.” Viktor whined, mouthing at his lover’s neck. “I want you, ’m so horny…”   
“What if I eat you out, then we go out to dinner? Would you like that?” Viktor nodded eagerly. Yuuri smiled softly as Viktor got up to remove his pants; once his pants and underwear were off he sat down on the couch, presenting his pussy to his husband. Yuuri easily began lapping at his husband’s soaking wet hole; the taste alone was enough to get him hard as a rock. He unzipped his pants, pulling out the stiff organ to satisfy himself. Yuuri moaned softly, leaning into the lustful wonder that was Viktor’s labia. Viktor felt as though he was on the verge of melting, moaning and whimpering with every little thing Yuuri did with his tongue. Viktor grasped onto Yuuri’s hair, holding on for dear life as Yuuri drove him closer and closer to the edge.  
Viktor gasped loudly, trembling and writhing as he came. Yuuri rubbed at his clit, helping him ride out the high as much as possible. “Y-Yuuri! Yuuri! Don’t stop!” Viktor sobbed “Gonna cum again!” Viktor’s toes curled and tears streamed from his eyes as his second orgasm tore through him, fluid squirting out of him. Yuuri paused, removing his hands from his husband’s pleasure center in favor of figuring out what the fluid that just came out of him was. He noticed that, as Viktor settled, the fluid continued flowing out of him steadily.  
“Is this…are you peeing right now?” Yuuri asked. Viktor flushed, covering his face in embarrassment.  
“You don’t have to say it!” Comfortingly, Yuuri got up to sit down beside his urinating husband.  
“It’s okay, go ahead and let it out.” Viktor whimpered, digging his face into Yuuri’s neck as the flow stopped. “There. Feeling better?” Viktor nodded shyly.  
“Sorry. I ruined our dinner plans.”  
“It’s okay, Viten’ka. I ate well enough as it is. Now come on, let’s get you all cleaned up and I’ll make you whatever you like after I clean up in here.”


End file.
